King of Lava Release
by Fireworks174
Summary: Isamu Mitarashi is the son of Anko Mitarashi and Akira Yogamaru. His life has changed by the gift given to him by a dying stranger. AnkoXOC(Akira) TentenXOC(Isamu) Bad Summary, I know, This is my First story ever written.


"Normal Talking"

" **Tailed Beast Talking"**

" _Flashback"_

'Normal Thought'

' **Tailed Beast Thought'**

Chapter 1: New Life

In Konoha, there was a child in a preserved training ground. The entire area had scorch marks and small puddles of molten earth. The child was a 14 year old boy with purple colored eyes that had no pupils. The boy had black colored hair with white highlights on the left. The boy's hair covered his left eye, making his right eye the only visible one. The boy wore a black tank top and jeans, which had burnt marks. He wasn't wearing any shoes and was barefoot. This child is Isamu Mitarashi, son of Akira Yogamaru & Anko Mitarashi of Konoha.

Then, Isamu clapped his hands together and said" Lava Release: Lava Tidal Jutsu", suddenly Isamu's mouth began to fill up and then Isamu spat out a small wave of lava. The lava slammed into the training dummy, causing the dummy to burn to ashes. After seeing the results of his Jutsu, Isamu smiled and said" Yes, I did it. I created another jutsu."  
Isamu always loved to make new jutsu, especially for his bloodline: Lava Release. Ever since his father told Isamu of his father's family history

 _Flashback: 6 years ago  
In the training ground, there were 2 people, one of them was an 8 year old Isamu. The other person was a 20 year old man with hair as white as snow. The man wore a blank white shirt and a pair of pale blue jeans. His eye were the same color as Isamu, but they have pupils. This man is Akira Yogamaru; Isamu's father. Akira look at young Isamu and said "Today, I'm going to teach on how to use our clan bloodline: __Lava Release_ _." Young Isamu raised his hand and asked " Dad. What's a bloodline?" Akira answered " A bloodline is a specific abilities that are passed down genetically through family." Isamu nodded his head in understanding and decided to let his dad continue with his lecture. Akira coughed into his hand and explained "As I was saying,_ _Lava Release_ _is basically just a combination of Earth & Fire Based chakra allowing someone to create volcanic materials. The Yogamaru clan were one of the greatest clans who could use Lava Release better than any other people in the world." "Papa, how do you know so much about the Yogamaru clan?" Young Isamu asked. Akira smirked as he said "Cause I'm was a member of that clan." Young Isamu gaped and then shouted " REALLY! Awesome, doesn't that mean I'm a Yogamaru?" Akira nodded, then said in a serious tone "Don't tell anyone that you're a Yogamaru, for all anyone knows you're Isamu Mitarashi, ok?" Young Isamu nodded, then his dad smiled and said "Now then, let's start training."  
Flashback ended_

Then he had closed eyes, and enter what people would call, the mindscape. His mindscape resembled that of a large lake made of lava. The sky was pure darkness with only source of light being the lava's blazing glow. Isamu step on to the lava and walked on the molten rock. He continued to walk on the lava until he stopped near the center of the lava. Isamu smiled proudly and said "Son-Sensei! Did you see the new Jutsu I created?"  
Standing in front of Isamu was a giant creature with Four Tails. This creature was a red-furred and green-skinned monkey, with a body-build of a gorilla. It has eyes with yellow irides and white pupils, spike-like protrusions along the length of its tails, elongated blunt fangs, and two long horns curving upwards on its forehead like a crown (both its fangs and horns are dark-tipped). In its mouth, Son has a big, round opening, from where it spits lava, and it doesn't seem to have a tongue. This was Son Goku, the King Of The Sage Monkeys. However, most people know him as the Four Tails, the Tailed Beast that was placed in the Village Hidden In The Rock.  
Son Goku looked down to see Isamu and send him a smile as he said **"Of Course I saw it Isamu, I'm in your mind."** Isamu sheepishly scratch his head, then said "Yeah, but you got to be impressed with the new jutsu I created." Son Goku chuckled then said **" Yes, but I would expected nothing less from my Jinchuuriki."**

Isamu was the Jinchuuriki of Son Goku. Son Goku previous jinchuuriki was a Stone Nin named Roshi, who had died saving Isamu from ninjas of his own village.

 _Flashback: 4 years ago_

 _"Let me go!" Screamed Young Isamu as he tried struggled out of the grip of a ninja._

 _This ninja was one of three that were around him. These ninjas were all male who wore the exact same uniform, a light brown cloak without a right sleeve. Their pant were black cargo pants with multiple pockets. The shoes they wore were black shinobi shoes. Their headbands were attached to bandana and had an carving image of a pile of rocks. The middle one asked "What should we do with him? The one on the left replied "We should kill him, it show that damned village whose boss."_

 _Young Isamu's eyes dilated with the fear of dying. The left ninja pulled out kunai and lifted it up into the air. Then, before he could kill young Isamu, they heard a voice "_ _Lava Release:_ _Scorching Steam Rock Jutsu_ _!" All of sudden, Five boulders of molten rock were shot right towards them and caused the Stone ninja to scatter leaving Isamu in the path of the blazing boulders. However before the boulders could hit him, someone tackled him out of the way. When Isamu hit the ground, he kept his eyes shut tightly and feared what he would see. Isamu heard someone say "Hey you Alright?" Isamu opened his eyes to see who had saved him. His savior was a man that had red hair, moustache and beard which tapered off to a point. He wore a long-sleeved light-red shirt and pants, with mesh-armour shirt and fitted black suit underneath, along with calf-length sandals. Around his waist he wore a brown sash that held a brown armour-like breast plate with a pouch in the front, a brown back plate on the back that is connected to the front with mesh armour, and armoured lapels falling to the sides. His savior's face had a large headpiece consisting of a three pointed crown-like ridge, bearing both a Hidden Rock forehead protector, a ring, and a prominent black piece of armour running across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose._

 _Before Isamu could speak, the tallest stone nin yelled "who are you and why are you saving this brat?!" The savior stood up and narrowed his eyes at the tallest stone nin. Then he replied " I'm saving this kid because it's wrong to kill a kid just because of what the yellow flash did to us. As for my name, it's Roshi." "R-Roshi" muttered Isamu as look at Roshi. The Average Stone Nin had his eyes widened and then yelled "Don't underestimate him! If you do, then you'll die!" The Stone Nin's comrades looked at him strangely. The Average Stone Nin said " This man is Roshi Of The Lava. He was a Stone Ninja like us. Not only that, but he is the Jinchuuriki of the Four Tails." His comrades suddenly felt shocked and then looked at Roshi with hatred. "Looks like we get to kill a demon as well." Said the Muscular Stone Nin with hatred in his voice. Roshi narrowed his eyes at the Stone Nin, but before he could speak, they all heard someone say "Shut Up!" Roshi and the Stone Ninja turned their heads to see Isamu. Isamu continue "Stop being mean to him! You Jerks!"_

 _Roshi couldn't believe his ears, a child that that know little to nothing about him was standing up for him. This cause Roshi to smile, not the faked smile he always wore, but a genuine smile of true happiest._

 _The Stone Shinobi Didn't look happy at all. In fact, they were furious that Isamu was calling them names. The Tallest Shinobi yelled "Enough of this, we're going to kill you both!" The Stone Shinobi performed some hand seals, then he slammed his hands onto the ground and screamed "_ _Earth Release: Piercing Spear Jutsu_ _!"_

 _Suddenly three earth made spears popped from out of the ground and made a straight course towards them. While Roshi went straight at the spears, but the spears past him and Roshi thought ' Fuck! Their heading towards the kid!'_

 _Then Isamu saw the spears closing in on him and was paralyzed with fear. He heard his parents yell "ISAMU!" Then, Isamu could only hear the sound of the flesh being pierced._

End of Chapter 1

 **Author Note:** **Hey I hope you like story so far. This is my 1st fan fiction, I've ever written. Please review and tell me what you think. Also, if you have any negative thoughts about this story? Please be polite about them.**


End file.
